It is common to store articles not currently being used in containers, whether merchandise in a store or shoes at home. However, it is a common problem finding locations to store these containers and it is unusual to have the opportunity to have only one level on the floor or shelf; therefore the person is typically required to stack these containers upon one another to store them. In fact it is quite common to stack containers located in storage rooms or closets. Ideally, all the storage containers being used are rectangular and of the same size, thereby allowing relatively easy stacking. However, difficulty occurs when the stack of containers reaches a height and are not prefectly placed on top of each other such that the stack begins to lean and becomes unstable.
In addition, with the stack of containers it is difficult to determine what is in a lower container and remove the contents without unstacking all of the containers and then re-stacking them afterwards. In addition, the constant unstacking and stacking of the containers tends to result in the person not stacking the containers as neatly as possible and therein inducing the likelihood of the stack being unstable and leaning.
It would be desirable to have a stackable storage container wherein the shape of the container lends itself to sturdy stable stacking and allows access to the storage area in lower containers.